


Jackets

by cosmicenergy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicenergy/pseuds/cosmicenergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s so cold my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> this is from like 544864835 months ago and is complete trash

“Peter can you walk any slower for god’s sake,” Same scoffed, placing two hands on the boy’s back before violently pushing him forward. “It’s not like we’ve got all day!”

Peter stumbled forward before regaining his balance and shooting Sam a glare over his shoulder. “You’re just pissed I remembered to bring a coat and you didn’t.”

“Nobody told me it was going to be twenty fucking degrees out,” Sam mumbled under his breath, watching a small smirk form on Peter’s face out of the corner of his eyes. Sam groaned, pulling his thin sweatshirt tighter around himself as Peter’s laughter echoed around the empty street.

“How long is it ‘till we get to MJ’s again?” Sam complained, brushing a few stray snowflakes out of his hair.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “It shouldn’t be that long. Ten minutes tops,” he replied, glancing over at Sam. He could see the shorter boy beginning to shiver as the icy wind threw itself against them. Without thinking, Peter slowly began to unzip his jacket.

“Webs, what are you doing?” Sam asked suddenly, shooting Peter a skeptical look. Without acknowledging Sam’s statement, Peter finished taking off his sweatshirt. He looked over at Sam before placing the jacket over the boy’s shoulders.

“You should probably zip that up,” Peter said, seeing the shocked look on Sam’s face. Surprisingly, Sam didn’t object and began to put the jacket on. The duo walked the next few blocks in silence; Sam silently fidgeting in the over-sized jacked as Peter snuck a few glances over at him to make sure he hadn’t taken the jacket off.

He looks kind of cute in that, Peter thought to himself before shaking his head in protest. I mean, no, he looks like an idiot. It’s Sam, after all.

“You dumbass,” Sam said suddenly, jolting Peter from his thoughts. “Now you’re shivering.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, stopping in his tracks to look down at himself. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that he had goosebumps on his arms and was starting to shiver. But, apparently, Sam had noticed.

“Seriously, Peter! You’re wearing a fucking tee-shirt for crying out loud!” Sam shouted, waving his hands up in exasperation.

“Sam, I’m fine, honest!” Peter replied, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Pretending not to notice the bright blush that was spreading across his face, Peter continued. “It’s not like I’m going to get frostbite or anything.”

“Webs your hands are turning white. Well, more white than they already are.”

“Hey!” Peter remarked, lightly punching the shorter boy on the arm. Sam let out a small chuckle before frowning slightly. The shorter boy let out a small sigh before beginning to take off the over-sized jacket.

“Peter, you’re going to get sick. Put on the fucking jacket,” Sam ordered, handing the taller boy back his jacket.

“You sound like Aunt May,” Peter said. “And no, I’m not taking the fucking jacket.”

“Fine,” Said Sam after a moment of silence passed between them. “Then I guess we’re just going to have to share it.”

“What?”

“You heard me, webhead.”

Sighing in defeat, Peter slipped on the jacket. “How is this going to work?” He asked, slightly confused.

“Gimmie a sec,” Sam muttered, taking a step closer to Peter. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s torso and Peter attempted to ignore the warm feeling spreading through his chest.

“Now all you got to do is zip up the jacket,” Sam stated, looking up at Peter.

“You’re a dumbass, Sam. How are we supposed to walk?”

“I didn’t think that far into this, okay?”

Peter groaned before looking down at the other boy. “You cold, Sam?” He asked quietly.

“A little, but it’s not like we’ve been having a conversation about it for the past twenty five minutes or anything,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“Smart ass,” Peter muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Sam. But your lips look really cold.”

Why did I just say that, Peter thought instantly as he watched the other boy’s eyes widen ever so slightly. Sam’s breath felt warm against his neck as the boy moved to stand on the tips of his toes.

“Well, why don’t you kiss them before they get frostbite?”

For some reason, Peter’s mind couldn’t wrap itself around the idea that those ten words just came out of Sam’s mouth, directed at Peter nonetheless.

And then suddenly they were kissing and the rest of the world seemed to dissolve leaving Sam, and only Sam, in Peter’s line of sight. The last thing Peter saw before his eyes clamped shut was Sam’s piercing blue ones staring right back at him.

Peter wouldn’t admit it, but Sam was a good kisser. Though he really didn’t have much to go by in competition, per see, seeing that the only kiss he shared was with a blonde girl in his biology class during freshman year. But the thoughts of others were soon pushed out of his mind as Sam slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth and the taller boy felt himself go weak in the knees. 

Peter let out a soft moan and felt a smirk start to form on Sam’s lips.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Peter thought as their lips finally detached. What the hell just happened?

“You look a little out of breath, Webs,” Sam smirked one Peter opened his eyes.

He felt his body shiver as Sam’s breath trickled down his neck. With a sudden burst of confidence, Peter found himself bending down so he could scatter a few light kisses over Sam’s neck. Feeling the shorter boy’s breathing rapidly increase, Peter pulled away.

“Whose out of breath now, Buckethead?”


End file.
